


Татуировки, которые напоминают нам о том, что всегда будет с нами

by Iritena



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Sleepiness, Sleepy Cuddles, Tattooed Harry, Tattooed Harry Potter, Tattoos
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iritena/pseuds/Iritena
Summary: У Гарри появились две новые татуировки и он немного нервничает перед тем, как показать их Драко.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 5





	Татуировки, которые напоминают нам о том, что всегда будет с нами

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tattoos Remind Us of What We’ll Always Have](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998079) by [CelestialVoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid). 



Аромат свежесваренного кофе доносился снизу, этот крепкий запах будоражил Драко, только проснувшегося и обнаружившего себя в одиночестве среди смятых простыней. Он тяжело моргнул, потёр глаза, сел прямо и оглядел комнату. 

Он запустил пятерню в свои серебристо-светлые взъерошенные ото сна волосы, зачёсывая их назад, после чего свесил ноги с края кровати и грациозно поднялся. Парень выхватил одну из старых рубашек Гарри, накинутых на спинку стула, что стоял в углу комнаты, и, прежде чем спуститься вниз, накинул её на себя. 

Прокравшись на кухню, Драко обнаружил Гарри, стоящего у кофеварки, одетого в джинсы и выцветшую бордовую майку с огромной надписью “ВЫПУСКНИК ХОГВАРТСА” жёлтого цвета. Его волосы были в беспорядке, а несколько прядей падали на лицо, затеняя ярко-зелёные глаза. 

Всё выглядело так, словно он не спал уже давно. 

Гарри достал две кружки из шкафчика и поставил их на стол. 

Драко подошёл чуть ближе, он ступал тихо, когда подходил к Гарри. Он обнял его за талию и уткнулся лбом ему в лопатку. 

Парень ластился так лишь тогда, когда они были наедине. 

— Доброго утра, — мягко сказал Гарри. 

Драко лишь тихонько зевнул. 

— Держи, — произнёс Гарри, протягивая ему чашку кофе. 

Драко сонно отстранился от Гарри и потянул руки к своей кружке, сжимая её в ладонях и потягивая кофе.   
  
Гарри повернулся к нему лицом и, наклонившись, поцеловал в лоб. 

Драко улыбнулся в свою кружку. 

Гарри чуть отстранился, упираясь бёдрами в столешницу, и сделал глоток из своей кружки. 

— У меня есть кое-что, что я должен показать тебе, — сказал Гарри, в его голосе звучало некоторая нерешительность и беспокойство. 

Драко посмотрел на него уже менее сонно. 

— Я, эм… У меня есть татуировка, — сказал ему Гарри. — Даже две, на самом деле. 

— Оу? — произнёс Драко, слегка опуская кружку, чтобы посмотреть на Гарри. 

Гарри отставил свою кружку и выпрямился. Развернувшись спиной к Драко, он потянул низ своей майки и стянул её через голову. 

На его левом плече было вытатуировано созвездие, пунктирная линия соединяет звёзды и образует созвездие Большого Пса, с самой яркой звездой посреди. 

— Сириус, — произнёс Драко, опуская свою кружку на стол и осторожно проводя своим пальцем по коже, соединяя звёзды между собой. 

— Потому что он всегда прикрывал мою спину, — сказал Гарри с ноткой печали в голосе. 

Драко опустил свой взгляд. 

Некоторое молчание повисло между ними. 

Драко с трудом сглотнул. 

— А вторая? — довольно нерешительно спросил он. 

Гарри обернулся, открывая ему татуировку на груди. 

У Драко перехватило дыхание, его взгляд был полон удивления, когда он нежно провёл пальцами по груди Гарри, обводя пунктирную линию другого созвездия. 

— Драко, — прошептал он, обводя линию своими пальцами. 

— Потому что ты всегда был и всегда будешь в моём сердце, — сказал ему Гарри. 

Драко поднял глаза, встречаясь взглядом с Гарри. 

Мягкая, робкая улыбка потянула уголки губ Драко вверх: 

— Как и ты — в моём. 

Гарри потянулся вперёд, аккуратно убирая прядь волос, что упала на лицо парня. Он провёл пальцем под подбородком, мягко уговорив Драко поднять голову. Тот наклонился вперёд, и их губы слились в сладком, нежном поцелуе. 

Драко провёл ладонями по груди Гарри, обхватил ими его лицо и притянул ближе. 

Гарри же положил свою руку на бедро Драко, не давая им обоим упасть. 

Парень медленно отстранился, прижимаясь своим лбом ко лбу Драко.

**Author's Note:**

> Ссылка на tumblr автора: celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
